


Things you said when you were drunk

by Shmegs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, drunk Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmegs/pseuds/Shmegs
Summary: Nicole gets drunk and flirts with WaverlyBased off this"You had to much too drink last night""I didn't drink that much!""You were flirting with Waverly""So? She's my girlfriend""You asked if she was single and cried when she said she wasn't!"





	Things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So Here's my first Wayhaught fic, 
> 
> So not my best work I wanted to get this finished so i could move on and write some other ideas, so there'll be mistakes so please forgive me for that.  
> Let me know if you like it and i'll put some more stuff up

The first thing Nicole was aware of as she slowly came too from her deep sleep was a pain in her head that grew the more she came back to consciousness and a queasiness in her stomach. The sound of muffled voices and laughter filtering from downstairs wasn’t helping the pain slicing through her skull either. She slowly sat herself up against the headboard and looked around the room noting that she was alone. Her foggy brain took in a room that she was quite familiar with but wasn’t hers. ‘Waverly’ quickly came to mind as she tried to remember what had lead up to her awaking in her girlfriend bedroom alone with a killer hangover. 

She closed her eyes and willed the pounding in her head to cease so she could remember what had happened the night before. She remembers going to Shorty’s with some of the other officers after her shift since it was one of their birthdays. They had been a few rounds in when one of them started suggesting shots every time someone wished the birthday boy a happy birthday……Which in a small town in Purgatory generally everyone wanted to wish the birthday boy their best wishes, and Nicole had a sneaking suspicion that when Doc caught on to what was happening he was wishing him a happy birthday every chance he got just to see the deputies get drunker and drunker. So naturally a few happy birthdays later and Nicole was well on her way to alcohol poisoning.

She vaguely remembers Waverly and the new BBD Guy Jeremy come in but after that it’s pretty much a blur. 

Deciding that she better get up and see if Waverly could help piece her together broken memories she slowly rolled herself out of bed and stood, swaying slightly on the spot before pulling on her clothes from the night before and staggered towards the door.

Making her way in to the kitchen, after stumbling on only three steps on the staircase, she’s blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the window. Coming in to the Kitchen she saw Wynonna, Jeremy, Waverly at the table and Doc and Dolls leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine 

“Looks who’s up…. Someone get Haughtstuff a cup of coffee before she passes out”

Nicole winced as heard Wynonna Voice as she stumbled towards the table before a cup of coffee was pushed towards her as she sat down.

She looked around at all the faces at the table before her eyes landed on a smirking Waverly. “Umm What happened last night?”

The Snickers that followed her question had her instantly worried. 

“You Haughtstuff had too much to drink” Wynonna smirked and eyed Waverly who just smiled around her mug of coffee.

Nicole scoffed, the idea that Wynonna of all people telling her that she had too much to drink was laughable considering that if Wynonna wasn’t pregnant there would probably be a good chance that the coffee she was drinking would be laced with whiskey.

“I didn’t drink that much” Nicole knew that the minute the words were out of her mouth they were a lie, she had had too much to drink if her current state was anything to go by, but she felt defensive that it was Wynonna that was accusing of drinking too much.

“You were flirting with Waverly!” 

“So?....She’s my Girlfriend I’m allowed to flirt with her!” Nicole said confused as to why that was a problem since Wynonna had pretty much caught them in much worse states than just harmless flirting. Her stomach dropped when Wynonna’s smile widened manically.

“You asked if she was single and then cried when she said she wasn’t” Wynonna laughed which caused the rest of the table to burst out laughing too.

Nicole could feel her face heat up instantly as her head shot round to look at her giggling girlfriend, who reached out her hand to grasp Nicole’s “It was really cute actually but you do have a lot more game sober” Waverly giggled as kissed Nicole’s Knuckles

Nicole pulled her hands back and covered her face with them and groaned hoping the ground would swallow her up or that a rowdy revenant would start causing problems so that the group would be distracted so Nicole could make her escape out of Purgatory and crawl into a hole and die.

“Here let me remind you of your lack of game” Wynonna said as she eagerly began relaying the events of last night.

Nicole knew she was drunk, the fuzzy feeling taking over her body gave that away but she was at the point she didn’t care. She and the rest of the officers that had been on shift with her had decided to go out and celebrate one of their owns birthday with a few drinks at Shorty’s. Normally she wasn’t a big drinker and usually knew her limits but she’d been having such a good time, finally feeling like she fit in with a group of people that had pretty much been raised together in the small town that was Purgatory and really, it wasn’t her fault that one of the younger officers had suggested that they do shots every time the birthday boy got wished a happy birthday. 

She knew that she had seen Waverly walk in with the new guy Jeremy and got a booth at the back, giving Nicole a small wave and a smile as she walked past. She had meant to go over and greet her girlfriend properly but just as she was about to head over she heard a faint ‘happy birthday’ next to her and then a full to the brim shot was place in front of her.

She threw her head back and downed the shot in one before slamming it down on the bar trying not to gag as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

She clocked Wynonna and Dolls walk in and head over to the table that Waverly and Jeremy were sitting at before another shot was place in front of her. She guessed this was her 4th or 5th one and she hoped it would be her last because the bar could only hold her up for so long and there was a mischievous gleam in Docs eyes as he placed the shot in front of her that made her worry he was doing it on purpose.

 

Deciding that she had had enough after her last shot was downed and the glass clunked back on the bar, she turned and headed off in the direction of her girlfriend’s table. As she approached Waverly saw her and eagerly moved up in the booth to make room for her. She plunked herself down nearly missing the seat its self, thankful that Waverly shot her hand out to grab her arm and pull her fully on to the seat next to her.

Nicole leaned back to observe Waverly next to her fully, again almost falling off the seat if not for Waverly’s secure grip on her elbow. “Hey girl, are you a Pokémon?...... Cause I just want to peek-at-Choo” 

The table burst out laughing at Nicole’s attempt at a suave chat up line and Waverly rewarded her with quick a kiss to her lips. Disappointed that the kiss didn’t last long but spurred on by the prize of kisses she tried another attempt to charm another kiss out of Waverly. 

“You’re so Pretty” she slurred and gave Waverly a cheesy grin. “You’re the prettiest angel that ever did angel”

She heard a snort from somewhere across the table but she was too preoccupied with Waverly’s smiling face to care who it came from.

Just as she was about to deliver another one of her best chat up lines to get another kiss when Waverly turned and gave her an amused smile and she was struck with how beautiful Waverly was and was transported back to the first time she had seen Waverly, when Nedley had been showing her around the small town and she had spotted her walking down the road with Chrissy, head thrown back laughing and Nicole knew that she had to introduce herself to this goddess and she was overcome with the feeling of needing this woman in her life in any capacity. 

So instead of her amazingly charming chat up line that would have had Waverly swooning what came out was:

“Are you single?”

Waverly Looked at her girlfriend with a quizzical smile “No?” She giggled waiting for the rest of the joke/ chat up line except there wasn’t any.

Waverly watched as Nicole face went from beaming to kicked puppy eyes filling with tears in seconds as she muttered something about the bathroom and hightailed it over to the rest room. 

Waverly looked confused for a few moments before excusing herself to chase after her girlfriend. When she entered the bathroom, she saw Nicole staring in to the mirror pouting at herself still looking like a kicked puppy.

“Hey baby what happened back there?” Waverly said as she approached Nicole putting a hand on her back.

“My girlfriends not single” Nicole sniffed and her chin wobbled giving Waverly a pitiful look 

Waverly tried to bite back a smile “Yeah cause she’s dating you…. Baby I think you’ve had enough to drink. Do you want to go home?” She pulled Nicole in for a hug and the officer buried her face in to Waverly’s shoulder and nodded. “And how about I show you how not single I am?”

Nicole pulled her head back and looked at Waverly with her mouth open and eyes wide and nodded vigorously. 

“Good, let me go get my Jacket” said as she took hole of her girlfriend’s hand and started to pull her toward the door but Nicole resisted “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick” Nicole said as she swayed on the spot before darting in to the nearest stall.

Waverly smiled and shook her head as she followed in to the stall to hold her girlfriend hair back. 

“And then Waverly escorted you from the bathroom, where you bumped in to Chump Hardy and threatened to punch his other eye if he said anything nasty to Waverly, and then came back here and slipped in to an alcohol induced coma, the end!” Wynonna said finishing her story with flourish.

Thankfully Waverly came to her aid “Why don’t we go back upstairs and you can sleep some more of this hangover off” She leaned in a bit closer and whispered the last part in to Nicole’s ear “And when you’re feeling better ill show how very taken I am with my girlfriend”

Nicole’s face went a deeper shade of red that was almost inhumanly possible and her mouth dropped open and she nodded as Waverly led her up the stairs. They last thing Nicole heard before Waverly shut the bedroom door was Wynonna shouting.

“I don’t want to be hearing your lesbian love fest in to the night! Some of us are trying to grow a baby inside them and need their sleep!!”


End file.
